tdmw_island_s1fandomcom-20200214-history
TDMW: Island (S1E1) - "Unfortunate Beginning"
Chris: Is this working? Producer: Yeah, we're filming right now. Chris: Okay then. Welcome ladies and gents to my new show called Total Drama Island: My Way! We are currently at camp Wawanakwa, an unknown coast in the center of Mukoska, Ontario. 20 randomly selected 16 year-old teenagers will compete in order to win the grand one million dollar prize! Oh, i see the first person coming. Please welcome the surfer girl, Bridgette! Bridgette: Hi, but where's everybody else? Chris: That's because you are the first one here. Bridgette: Oh cool. So where do i go? Chris: Go stand near the dock over there. The others will come in not so long. Bridgette: Sounds good to me! Chris: Alright, next is Cody! Cody: Uh...hi Chris. Chris: There is no need to be shy, geez! Cody: I..guess so. Chris: Go stand to the dock near Bridgette. Cody: Okay. Chris: Next one, welcome Courtney! Courtney: Hello Chris. Nice island you got there. Chris: Oh you have seen nothing yet. Courtney: Okayyyy... Chris: Go join the others. Alright, next one is DJ DJ: What's up, Chris? Chris: I'm doing fine actually. Please join the others. DJ: Can do! Chris: Next one, our ex-Juvy prisoner, Duncan! Duncan: Shut up McClean. Chris: Sheesh, that was rather rude. Duncan: Yeah whatever. Chris: Next one is, eh, Eva! Eva: Stop looking at me like that. I know my muscles are as hard as rocks, but that doesn't change anything! Chris: Uhh, just leave please. Anyway, next one is Ezekiel or should i say Zeke! Ezekiel: Kinda weird intro, but appreciate it ay'. Chris: Huh. Well go now. Next one is Geoff! Geoff: Sup dude! Ready to party! Chris: Sure. You can join the others now. Next is Goth Girl Gwen! Gwen: What? I thought this was going to be a 5-star hotel! This is a scam! Chris: Maybe not if you check. Gwen: I'm out of here. Chris: Um, the boat already left so there is no way out. Gwen: Ugh... Chris: Anyways, let's welcome Harold! Harold: Ha i'm finally here! Can't wait to show the world my wicked skills! Chris: Yeah, do that. Anyways, next one is Heather. Heather: This wasn't that good of an intro but it'll do. Chris: Jesus! The rudeness here! Anyways, lets- *Chris gets hit by Izzy* Izzy: Izzy! Hahaha! Chris: Ow! What was that for? Please join the others. Izzy: Yes haha! Chris: Ok let's welcome pretty boy Justin. Justin: I know, i know. Beauty is key to victory. Chris: Oh okay well. Go join the others. Next is up is Katie. Katie: Eek! So excited to be here! Chris: Yeah ok. Go join the others. Next is Leshawna! Leshawna: What's up y'all? Leshawna in the house! I'm finna win this, you know what i'm saying? Chris: Okay. Go join the people over there. Next is dumb blonde Lindsay! Lindsay: Hey Chip. Ooh i love chips. Chris: Geez she is called dumb for a reason. Join the others please. Next up is Noah. Noah: No need to express like that, but ok. Chris: Well i'm a host, so i gotta do my job somehow, Noah: Yeah whatever Chris: Next one is Owen! Owen: Hey Chris! So stoked to eat the food here. Chris: Oh gosh. Next one is Trent. Trent: Hey Chris! I am so going to win this! Chris: Generic lines. Ew. But anywho, last but not least, the not-so jock, Tyler! Tyler: Sup Chris. I believe i'm the last one here. Chris: Yup. *Everyone gathers to the elimination spot* Chris: Okay so now that you are all here, time to explain the rules. Everyone (in sarcasm): Yay, rules... Chris:Yup! Now time to explain it. Chris: So many of you thought this was going to be a 5-star hotel, but no. This is actually a competition to 1 million dollars! Anyways, you will be split in two teams to compete in challenges. The winning team will get immunity, and the losing team will face elimination. Every elimination, you will receive marshmallows to assure safety. Don't get one, and you are out! Teams will go on until the merge arrives, which means you will be all by yourself. Then, it goes on until there is one person left. Got it? Everyone: Yeah! Chris: Okay, now for the teams. Gwen, Heather, Leshawna, Trent, Cody, Noah, Harold, Bridgette, Ezekiel and Izzy, you are the Screaming Gophers. This leaves: Geoff, Duncan, DJ, Justin, Owen, Courtney, Katie, Eva, Tyler and Lindsay, you guys are Killer Bass! DJ: What kind of names are these? Gwen: These names are awful! Chris: Sheesh, somebody is gotta make a name somehow. Anyway, before you interact with yourselves, here are the cabins: one for the guys and the other one for the girls. Anyway, i leave you guys with yourselves. Gwen: Welp, gotta find a bed. Cody: Hey... Gwen: What? What are you doing here? Cody: Uh... I was- AAAHHH! Duncan: What a loser. Justin: Yeah tell me about it. Duncan: This place is gross. Even Juvy is better than that. Justin: Wait, you were in Juvy? Duncan: Yeah, since i was 13. Justin: Well, that explains your looks. Duncan: Shut up, pretty boy. Justin: Is that a compliment or an insult? Duncan: Idk. Bridgette: *whistles* *Bumps into Courtney* Courtney: Ow! Bridgette: Oh sorry! Are you okay? Courtney: Yeah i'm fine. Besides, i'm a CIT so you don't have to worry about me. Bridgette: Well okay. It was nice seeing ya. Courtney: Me too. See you soon. (CONF.) Courtney: On Day 1, i wouldn't except a friend like Bridgette...yet. But hey, not everything goes as planned. (CONF.) Bridgette: I don't really know, but maybe if i keep "bumping" into people, my friendship with people will most likely increase. (CONF.) Cody: This is not good. It's only been a few hours, and i've been destroyed by Gwen followed by being laughed at by a few people, such as Duncan and Justin. (CONF.) Heather: This place, everyone in here and Chris sucks. Because of that, i know it's going to be a long stay. So i found an easier way of playing this game and winning it. Simply just lay low and act like a pretty nice girl when you are actually not, except for the pretty part. Izzy: Peanut butter. Lindsay: Oh you like it too? I like it in my strawberry. Heather: Izzy, Lindsay, how are you? Lindsay: I'm ok. What's your name again? Oh, Helen. Heather: It's Heather... Lindsay: Oh ok. So what do you want? Heather: I was wondering if you wanted to make an alliance with me, along with Izzy. Lindsay: Sure thing Helen. I'm sure Izzy's down too. Izzy: Izzy! Hahaha! Lindsay: She says yes. Heather: Oh ok. (CONF.) Heather: Of course that was just part of my acting. Everything seems to be going so well. This should be easy. Eva: Where are my earphones? I'm pretty sure i left them somewhere! Duncan: Hey look. Eva's out here whining about her earphones and i see Cody and Noah walking over here. How about we put the blame on them? Justin: Sure thing bro. Eva: Ugh! Why can't i find them? Duncan: Hey Eva. Eva: What! Can't you see i'm busy? Duncan: Um. Justin and i just wanted to tell you that Cody and Noah took your earphones. Eva: They did? Justin: Yup! Eva: Ugh! They are so dead! *Justin and Duncan stumble in laughter* Cody: And that's what happened. Noah: Wow, that's gotta suck. Eva: Hey! You two! Cody and Noah: Huh? Eva: Get ready to die! Cody: Oh no... *Basically the scene when Eva beats up Cody and Noah* Cody and Noah: Oww... Eva: You don't have my earphones. Goddamnit. Chris (in speaker): Hello contestants, get ready for your first challenge. Bring your swimsuits too. Chris: Ok so now that you are all gathered here, time to tell your first challenge. Ok so basically you'll be falling for about 100 feet down the hill. If you land on the water, you earn a point for your team. So let's start with the Gophers. Bridgette: Well, see you on the other side. Harold: I'm coming too! Izzy: Izzy! Leshawna: Damn this chick is crazy. Anyways, i'm off now. Gwen: Wait for me! Heather: Ugh, whatever. Chris: So are the three of you going Cody: Well, Noah and i got beat up hard so we can barely move. Chris: And what about you Zeke? Ezekiel: Eh. Chris: Okay, now for the Bass. Eva: I'm gone. See you later suckers! Courtney: It's my job as a CIT to win this! Geoff: Well, i'm out of here! Duncan: Psh, whatever. Lindsay: Oh hey Tyson. Tyler: It's Tyler... Lindsay: Oh yeah. You're pretty hot. Tyler: Uh...thanks! (CONF.) Tyler: She is smoking hot too, but she called me hot! I need to ask her out sooner or later. Tyler: Uh..we should get going too. Lindsay: Sure. Chris: So are the rest of you going? Everyone: No! DJ: I'm too scared! Katie: I wanna stay with Justin! Owen: Same here. Justin: I obviously don't wanna ruin my hair. Chris: Okay then Gophers: AAAHHHH! *Bridgette lands on water* *Harold lands on sand* Harold: Owww... *Izzy, Leshawna and Heather all land on water* Chris: Well that makes 5 points for the Gophers. Bass: AAAHHHH! *Eva, Courtney, Geoff and Duncan land on water* *Tyler and Lindsay land on sand* Tyler: Oww... Lindsay: That was fun! Chris: Well the Bass only make 4 points so i guess the Gophers win. Gophers: Yay! Woohoo! Bass: Oh come on! (CONF.) Leshawna: Yes we won! (CONF.) Courtney: What? We lost? What a team i'm on. Courtney: Who to vote, who to vote... Noah: Hey, Courtney right? Courtney: Yeah why? Noah: Can you vote for _____ tonight? Courtney: You didn't help your team in the challenge, so how can i trust you. Noah: Just think about it. _____ is a huge threat, and we need that weirdo out of here. Courtney: Ok then. Chris: Welcome Bass to your first elimination ceremony. So I'll pass out marshmallows to those who are safe. So they go to: Geoff, Duncan, Courtney, Justin, Katie, Owen, DJ, Tyler and Lindsay. Sorry Eva, you are out of here. Eva: What! No I'm not leaving! Chris: Um, yes you are! Eva: Ugh! *slaps Chris* Chris: Ow! What was that for? Eva: Burn in hell. *Eva goes to dock to get the Ride Of Shame* 20th - Eva Chris: Sheesh some people are rather rude. Anyways, that's it for the episode! Tune in next time in Total Drama Island: My Way!